


Hauteng

by SchmokSchmok



Series: brown like bog (adventskalender) [18]
Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - The Magnus Archives Fusion, Canon-Typical Worms (The Magnus Archives), F/M, Human Bog King (Strange Magic), Human Marianne (Strange Magic), MAG 28 Skintight, less than canon-typical worms but more than you'd expect outside of tma, worms but they are not graphic
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-28
Updated: 2021-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-28 16:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30142167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok
Summary: Marianne Fairchild (nicht affiliiert mit Simon Fairchild) gibt ihren Bericht bezüglich der Geschehnisse im verlassenen Cambridge Military Hospital während Dreharbeiten [für ihre YouTube-Show Ghost Hunt UK] im Januar 2015.
Relationships: Bog King/Marianne (Strange Magic)
Series: brown like bog (adventskalender) [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899490





	Hauteng

**Author's Note:**

> noch ein tma au, aber marianne ist melanie? it's more likely than you think uwu
> 
> _the amazing flight of a lone star  
>  just like heaven and hell reaches so very far  
> wrapped up in pages of yesterday's news  
> sings with the devil  
> and dances the blues  
> in a red dress_   
>  [+_491](https://gedanken-zirkus.livejournal.com/5479.html?thread=316263#t316263)
> 
> **CN: Erwähnung von Tod, Würmern (Canon-typical Corruption), Mord und Schusswunden**

„Ich glaube Dir“, sagt er und nimmt Marianne damit jeglichen Wind aus den Segeln. Sie fällt in ihrem Stuhl zusammen und blinzelt ein paar Mal verwirrt, bevor sie leise wiederholt: „Du glaubst mir?“

Er sieht müde aus plötzlich, als hätten ihn die zwanzig Minuten, in denen sie von ihrer Begegnung im Cambridge Military Hospital erzählt hat, um mehrere Jahre altern lassen. Seine Finger liegen nicht mehr auf der Tischplatte, sondern haben ihren Weg in seinen Schoß gefunden, und wenn sie die Leute des Instituts (und damit Bog King) nicht besser kennen würde, würde sie vermuten, dass er am Saum seines Ärmels herumnestelt. (Aber das ergäbe keinen Sinn, weil die Akademiker*innen hier ihre Nase so weit oben tragen, dass Marianne mit ihrer Kamera einfach darunter hindurchschlüpfen könnte, ohne dass sie von ihnen bemerkt würde.)

„Ja“, seufzt Bog, „ich glaube Dir.“

Dann reibt er sich mit seinen Handballen über die Augen und für einen Moment verschwindet sein ganzes Gesicht in seinen Händen, als könnte er vor Müdigkeit die Last der Welt nicht mehr länger auf den Schultern tragen; als würde im nächsten Moment der Kosmos über ihm zusammenbrechen und ihn unter sich begraben.

„Du glaubst mir“, wiederholt sie ein letztes Mal und dann bricht sie in Lachen aus, weil sie mit der Absurdität der Situation einfach nicht anders handhaben kann.

Sie ist nicht hierhergekommen, weil sie tatsächlich geglaubt hat, dass ihr ein Mensch _glauben_ würde. Sie hat es ihm eben noch selbst gesagt, hat es ihm quasi ins Gesicht geschrien, dass sie hergekommen ist, damit irgendjemand zumindest weiß, was ihr passiert ist, auch wenn sie in der Nachuntersuchung als Lügnerin und Phantastin abgestempelt wird, so wie auch alle ihre Kolleg*innen ihre Erzählungen verworfen haben.

Nach ihrem Gespräch hier gäbe es Aufzeichnungen. Aufzeichnungen, von denen keiner würde sagen können, dass sie sie manipuliert hätte. Es gäbe einen Zeugen, der beweisen könnte, dass sie versucht hat, sich Hilfe zu suchen; dass sie nicht einfach davongestürmt ist in uneinsichtiger Hast, sondern innegehalten hat, um Spuren im Schnee zu hinterlassen, die Füße so hart eintretend, dass sie bei jedem Schritt beinahe selbst hinfällt.

Und jetzt sagt ihr Bog King, der verflixte Hauptarchivar selbst, dass er ihr glaubt, und sie kann nicht einschätzen, ob er es nur sagt, um sie ruhigzustellen und endlich aus seinem Büro werfen zu können, damit er sie in seinem Nachkommentar zerreißen kann, oder ob er ihr wirklich und wahrhaftig Glauben schenkt.

„Warum solltest Du mir glauben?“, fragt sie und sie kann ihre Stimme nicht über ein rauhes Flüstern erheben, weil sie Angst hat, ihn zu gewaltsam aus seiner Müdigkeitsstarre zu reißen.

Er seufzt noch einmal, als könnte er ihre Frage damit beantworten, und das Schweigen zwischen ihnen zieht sich für eine viel zu lange Zeit, bevor er genauso leise das Wort ergreift, vielleicht um sie nicht aufzuschrecken, vielleicht um sich selbst nicht einzugestehen, was er gleich laut aussprechen wird: „Wie kann ich Deine Geschichte abtun, wenn Du Dir lieber selbst ins Bein schießen würdest, als hier vorzusprechen, aber trotzdem gekommen bist?“

Sie hält inne und die Luft an, Seele bis zum Reißen gespannt, und studiert den unzufriedenen Zug um seine Lippen und die Ringe unter seinen Augen. _Er hat Vernunft_ , denkt sie, denn jeder andere in seiner Situation hätte sie aus dem Raum gelacht, hätte ihr vorgeworfen, sie würde vielleicht versuchen, ihre Zuschauerzahlen zu erhöhen, indem sie hier vorspricht und im Nachhinein von ihren schlechten Erfahrungen berichtet. – Und jeder andere hätte vielleicht nicht Unrecht gehabt, hätte vielleicht berechtigterweise ihre Kollaborationswilligkeit infrage gestellt, hätte vielleicht allen Grund gehabt, ihr keinen Glauben zu schenken. Denn wenn diese furchtbare Nacht im Cambridge Military Hospital nicht gewesen wäre, dann hätte sie sich berechtigt gesehen, das Institut in Verruf zu bringen, mit seiner Armsesseldiagnosenherangehensweise und den Skeptiker*innen, die nicht davor zurückschrecken, Menschen unter sezierendem Auge von traumatischsten Begegnungen erzählen zu lassen, die aber keinerlei seelischen Rückhalt bieten, wenn das krude Innerste wund entblößt vor ihnen liegt.

Und jetzt?

Jetzt weiß sie nicht, wohin mit sich. Weiß nicht, ob sie sich von kleinlichen Vorurteilen und Falschberichten in die Irre hat führen lassen, oder ob die Erschöpfung des Hauptarchivars einen Weg zur Akzeptanz ihrer Behauptungen geebnet hat.

„Ich würde mir so viel lieber ins Bein schießen, als hier zu sitzen“, stimmt sie also zu, Resignation deutlich in ihrer Stimme.

„Aber sie glauben Dir nicht“, fährt er ihren Satz fort und er stellt seine Ellenbogen auf den Tisch, um die Hände ineinander zu verschränken und sein Kinn darauf abzulegen. „Sie glauben, Du hast Dir das alles nur ausgedacht, nicht wahr?“

Sie hat es ihm eigentlich schon gesagt, auf dem Servierteller präsentiert, aber er ist immer noch ein selbstgefälliger Kerl, der ihre Niederlage auskosten möchte, um zumindest ein wenig Genugtuung aus der Situation zu gewinnen.

Also verzieht sie ihr Gesicht in einer abfälligen Grimasse und erwidert: „Ich habe keine Beweise für das, was ich sage. Das einzige Zeugnis mein Charakter. – Sie wollen nicht glauben, dass ich Recht habe, weil dann so viel mehr da draußen stecken könnte, als wir bisher aufgespürt haben. Man müsste Geisterjagen, wo man geht und steht, um sicher zu sein, dass man … _sicher_ ist.“ Sie seufzt. „Es ist mir egal, ob sie mir glauben. Und es ist mir egal, ob Du mir glaubst. Ich bin hier, um festzuhalten, was mir geschehen ist, und sollte ich auf meiner Suche nach Antworten verschwinden oder draufgehen, dann kann und soll jeder wissen, dass ich nicht gegangen bin, ohne zu kämpfen.“

In Rage geredet und atemlos schnaufend, als müsste sie all die Luft des staubigen Büros in ihre Lunge saugen, erwidert sie seinen starren Blick mit ebenso viel Starrhälsigkeit und weicht für keinen Moment seiner Offensive aus.

„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass irgendein Mensch denkt, dass Du nicht kämpfen würdest“, sagt er schließlich und sie zieht ihre Augenbrauen zusammen in Überraschung.

Sie wendet ihren Blick ab, sucht Zuflucht in Recherchematerial auf seinem Schreibtisch und Aktenordnern und Kisten auf einem Schrank an der Wand, aber letztendlich kann sie seinem forschen(den) Blick nicht entfliehen und rutscht unangenehm berührt auf ihrem Stuhl zurück, die Lehne in ihren geraden Rücken bohrend.

„Vielleicht denken sie eher, ich kämpfe zu viel“, sagt sie schließlich leise. „Ich muss verstehen, was passiert ist. Und hier werde ich das nicht herausfinden können, oder?“

„Ich kann Dir keine Ergebnisse versprechen, aber wir werden Deiner Geschichte auf den Grund gehen.“ Seine Worte sind endgültig, er versucht ihr keinen Spielraum zu lassen für Diskussionen und Streitereien, aber sie steht noch immer unter so viel Druck und Anspannung, weil sie vielleicht beinahe gestorben wäre und er hier sitzt, in seinem großen, bequemen Archivarenstuhl, und ihr indirekt sagt, dass sie die Sache ruhen lassen soll. Und das kann sie nicht. Sie kann sich nicht zurücklehnen und zusehen, wie andere ihren Job machen, den sie so viel besser machen könnte, wenn sie nur die Unterstützung hätte, die sie bräuchte.

„Ihr werdet nichts finden“, sagt sie und es ist eine Frage und ein Vorwurf zugleich, zusammengesetzt aus ihren schlimmsten Ängsten und der Gewissheit, allein auf weiter Flur zu sein. „Ihr werdet das Video ansehen und feststellen, dass nichts darauf erkennbar ist. Vielleicht schickt ihr sogar einen eurer Leute zum Cambridge Military Hospital, aber ihr werdet keine Spuren von dem finden, was sich abgespielt hat. Und währenddessen soll ich auf meinen Händen sitzen und warten, dass ihr mir sagt, dass ihr meine Geschichte weder widerlegen noch bestätigen könnt, aber sie freizugänglich im Archiv liegt, was letztendlich bedeutet, dass kein Mensch je erfahren wird, was ich euch erzählt habe.“

Sie fühlt sich wie niedergeschlagen, niederliegend vor der oppressiven Gewalt der Bürokratie, den Bauch im Staub und die Lippen am Ring der Barmherzigkeit versprechenden, aber Tatenlosigkeit bringenden Hand.

Mit einem ergebenen Seufzer greift er nach einem Stück Papier und einem Stift, er kritzelt Ziffern mit schwarz auf weiß und händigt ihr das Blatt danach aus wie ein Friedensangebot.

„Das ist meine Nummer“, sagt er, als wäre ihr nicht klar, was zwölf Ziffern bedeuten. „Ich mache keine Versprechen, ich stelle sicher, dass _meine Leute_ sicher sind.“ Eine Kunstpause. „Aber ich lasse Dich nicht im Dunkeln und wenn Deine … _Fähigkeiten_ vonnöten wären, könnte ich Dich kontaktieren. Für alle Etwaigkeiten.“

 _Etwaigkeiten_ , denkt sie, während sie wie benommen auf das Papier starrt, das ihr die Tür in eine Welt öffnet, von der sie bis vor wenigen Monaten nicht einmal hätte träumen wollen. (Eine Tür zu einem Gang voll weiterer Türen, die Geheimnisse bergen, die Ghost Hunt UK niemals und unter keinen Umständen in die Hände bekommen hätte.)

„Danke“, erwidert sie ernsthaft, bevor sie ihr Handy aus ihrer Tasche zieht und mit zittrigen Fingern die Nummer einspeichert. „Das bedeutet mir viel.“

Sie weiß noch nicht, dass er sie anrufen wird, wenige Wochen später voll unterdrückter Panik in der Stimme, während Würmer sich in seine Beine und Arme fressen, weil er sonst keinen Menschen anzurufen hat. (Die Feuerwehr wird sie rufen, während sie in größter Hast die Straße zum nächsten Taxi abrennen wird, damit sie das Rattenschwanzende des Angriffs auf das Institut miterleben kann.) Sie weiß noch nicht, dass er ihr in gewisperten Worten erzählen wird, dass er dachte, Thang wäre ein Geist. Und sie weiß noch nicht, dass sie gemeinsam in seinem Büro sitzen werden, Stunden um Stunden mit rotem Faden und Photos und Fallnummern und Namen von Menschen, die sie bald besser kennt als die Randgebiete Londons. Sie weiß noch nicht, dass sie sich sehnen wird, ins Institut zurückzukommen, sobald sie in die U-Bahn nach Hause steigt, aber es nicht zu hundert Prozent an der Tatsache liegt, dass dort Antworten auf Fragen schlummern, die sie sich nicht einmal traut leise in ihrem Kopf auszusprechen. Sie weiß noch nicht, dass er für Mord gesucht werden wird, während sie sich in Indien mit Geistern anlegt, die die Schnauze so gestrichen voll haben, dass die Kugel, die sie auf sie abfeuern, einfach weiter in ihr stecken wird. Sie weiß noch nicht, dass sie im Institut angestellt werden wird, während er fort ist, bevor er sie warnen kann, es nicht zu tun.

Es gibt so viel in ihrer Zukunft, das sie nicht weiß und auch nicht erahnen kann, weil es so fernab von allem ist, das sie sich für ihre Zukunft ausmalt.

Aber jetzt und hier, mit der Nummer des Hauptarchivars in ihrer Hand und dem Versprechen, involviert zu werden, im Herzen, kann sie nicht umhin, eine gewisse Leichtigkeit zu verspüren, die sie nach draußen begleiten und bis spät in die Nacht wachhalten wird.

Sie hat die Chance, Änderung zu bewirken und ihren Teil zur Gesellschaft beizutragen, indem sie sicherstellt, dass keinem Menschen mehr passiert, was ihr geschehen ist. (Indem sie umsetzt und tut, wofür das Institut sich zu schade ist, denn Marianne hat keine Angst davor, ins Stichfeuer zu geraten, weil sie weiß, dass Späne fliegen, wo gehobelt wird. Und es ist an ihr herauszufinden, ob sie ganz aus Holz gemacht ist oder doch nur Span.)


End file.
